


The Heart of Malice - 2021 Prompts

by SincerelySerotonin



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Heart of Malice [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Possession, Rated Mature for Dark Themes, Violence, and so forth - Freeform, cannot promise frequent or steady updates, other characters/tags to be added over time, takes place in an AU timeline, triggering depictions of mental illnesses and madness, zombie-like resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: The sky turned red on Zelda's sixteenth birthday as Malice spread throughout her kingdom, taking over bodies like parasites and bringing the kingdom to ruin. Five years later, few hideouts remain standing. Luckily, Akkala Citadel, far to the northeast of the kingdom, is enough of a sanctuary to keep the princess going.Was originally supposed to be OTP prompts, but yolo and all that.
Relationships: Robbie/Zelda
Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Heart of Malice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132292
Kudos: 1





	The Heart of Malice - 2021 Prompts

The world fell apart suddenly and without warning. 

It was supposed to be a day of celebration, with the crown princess having just turned sixteen. There was supposed to be a ball thrown in her honor and a multitude of presents from friends, family, suitors, and subjects. Zelda had been excited to eat a sweet, nut-filled cake for breakfast.

She had been excited to be an adult.

And then the Blood Moon rose. 

Such a thing had been confined to the pages of history and legends but, sure as Zelda was royalty, a crimson moon rose into the sky at alarming speed just as noon struck and the clocks chimed to sound the arrival of the end.

The sky turned the color of blood as a large roar sounded. A chaotic mess of shadow and goop rose up from the ground surrounded the castle and, as it flew into the sky and circled the castle like its inhabitants were cornered prey, a substance spread throughout the kingdom like a plague.

The ancient tomes has a name for that as well. They called it Malice.

Her mother pulled her close, whispering assurances to her panicking daughter. The kingdom had long been at peace for years - generations, even - and this sudden influx of evil was more than the young princess could take. 

And yet they celebrated her birthday as if nothing had changed. Perhaps it was to ease the minds of their subjects, to assure them that all would be taken care of, that a hero would rise up and save them as it happened in each and every legend. Or maybe it was just to make Zelda feel a little less frightened.

It backfired horribly.

The rogue monsters surrounding the capital were the first to fall prey to Malice. They were slain by shadowy goop mimicking the shape of the living, and those lives were quickly swallowed, the Malice growing into them and taking over their minds.

They stormed the castle as if united by a hive mind. 

They never reached the ball room, never made it past the guards in the hallways. But they did manage to claim the lives of civilians and soldiers, but such was how war often went. Though the kingdom mourned their lives, buried their dead, and continued the fight.

The last thing they expected was for the corpses to rise up from the ground like Stal enemies. The red and black Malice stitched their broken bodies together, lit their eyes with an eerie onyx and golden that surely meant nothing good.

The kingdom learned the hard way that those killed by Malice, or even so much as injured enough to draw blood, would be possessed by the substance themselves. A body had to be burned to ash to escape a most terrible fate, and even then not all bodies could be burned.

It wasn’t long after that the kingdom of Hyrule fell. Zelda lost her parents to the ash, her hero to the Malice, and her home to the chaos. 

In the span of six months, she had gone from crown princess to the heir to a throne of nothing.

The only reason she survived was because a royal scientist had carried her away, kicking and screaming, due to an order from her dying father as he set their hideout ablaze.


End file.
